


Colors

by meme_chan



Category: Death Note
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, This whole thing is just copy-pasted off my wattpad, i still don't know what im doing, lawlight, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_chan/pseuds/meme_chan
Summary: Somebody on the Tumbl™ posted about an AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate so(Note: They're still supposed to be chained together here)





	

"@_ LIGHT'S POINT OF VIEW _@"

Everything flashed before his eyes. Light knew he had noticed something since he met L, but he never thought much of it, and he even thought what he noticed was a trace of hate towards L. But what he saw now... everything was changing, vanishing, reappearing, all at once, a realization he almost couldn't begin to imagine, and yet, he was ok with it.

\--

It was 5 in the morning. L had (somehow) fallen asleep, but Light was awake. He didn't know why, but he was. He was asleep before... so why was he awake? Light stared at the ceiling, idle for a moment, and tried to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes, he tried to let his consciousness drift away for the few hours he had left, but nothing happened. He considered just waking up completely, but decided against it. He continued to lay awake, lost in thought until he snapped back to reality. He looked at the male lying next to him, watching him, studying him, unsure of what he was doing. After a while, his eyes drifted over to the alarm clock. Then, he noticed. "... Have the numbers... always looked like that?" The numbers, which had once been a light grey, now buzzed to life and became a bright green.

\--

Light was shocked. He looked around the room. In the dim light, though he could hardly see it, everything was different. Everything seemed to swirl around him. As he looked around, he saw what he now recognized as color. After taking everything in, he looked back at L. Now, he felt something different. His heart beat faster, and Light felt his face grow hot. He felt yet another sensation, this one focusing on L alone. This sensation came with yet another shock. "I-" It was hard for him to even say it. "I-I..."  
"Love him."

Light finally managed to let the words escape his lips. He continued to stare at the detective as he said it again.

"I love him."

He repeated this phrase in his mind, his heart pounding in his chest, face completely red. Light noticed that a small grin had begun to creep across L's face, along with a soft blush...

\--

*!, L'S POINT OF VIEW ,!*

L had been awake since Light saw the colors. He heard everything, from Light seeing the green numbers on the alarm clock to the other's confession to himself. When L heard Light's confession, he couldn't help but smile, giving away the fact that he was awake, but that didn't really matter anymore. Quickly, he opened his eyes a bit, sat up, wrapped his arms around the other, and kissed him.

\--

"@_ LIGHT'S POINT OF VIEW _@"

Light was surprised at first, but, slowly, he responded to the kiss, and wrapped his arms around the other as well. Light gently pinned L to the bed, both smiling into the kiss as it happened, trying to stay as passionate and innocent as they could.

\--

*!, L'S POINT OF VIEW ,!*

When they both broke away, they smiled at each other, and, both still holding the other, fell asleep for the small amount of time they had left. Though, in L's embrace, Light could fall asleep, but now L was the one who couldn't sleep. Because he had seen the colors before Light had, and now that Light saw them too, all he could think to do was hold him. And right before Light fell asleep, L whispered something to him.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cringing so much I'm so bAD at this T_T


End file.
